


a escolhida

by moonlitism



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Maggots, Other, Oviposition
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitism/pseuds/moonlitism
Kudos: 5





	a escolhida

Lisa entrou pelo beco escuro em passos lentos, trêmula. Lugar estranho. Comparou o letreiro com o cartão dado por seu médico. Apesar de não ser o que parecia, tudo indicava que, de fato, era ali. Não esperava um consultório de fato pois sabia que era uma espécie de terapia alternativa ou coisa do tipo, contudo, a ambientação destoava mesmo daquela temática.

Usou o peso de seu corpo para abrir a densa porta de ferro. Só havia uma garota sentada na sala de espera além da secretária, que tinha olheiras profundas.

— Bem vinda. — A chamou. A voz era a mesma da moça simpática com quem marcou a consulta pelo telefone. Foi a única coisa que a motivou a entrar de fato.

Sentou-se ao lado da outra no assento de almofada furada. Esta notou que a novata a olhava, e pegou em sua mão com um sorriso vazio.

— Não fique tão assustada. Você sairá como nova.

Lisa forçou um aceno simpático. A mão da veterana era pegajosa.

A entrada dos fundos se abriu e revelou uma mulher alta, vestida completamente em látex preto, rosto coberto por uma máscara de gás. Seu olhar era austero, parecia cansada.

— Próximo.

A secretária confirmou com a cabeça.

— É sua vez, Lisa. — A encorajou.

A garota olhou para os lados e então para a mulher alta novamente. Era muito fora do lugar. Definitivamente nada do que esperava.

— Doutora Ada...?

— Doutora...? Então é como me chamam hoje em dia... — Contemplou. — Que seja, venha logo.

Lisa não conseguia ver nada para além do corredor, era muito escuro. Podia até estar imaginando, mas sentia cheiro de decomposição. Estaria a doutora brincando ou de fato não era médica? Havia muitos fatores para sentir mal pressentimento.

A veterana a empurrou pelas costas e a deu um sorriso encorajador. Seus olhos eram sem brilho, completamente foscos, e sua pele sem cor, como doente.

Pressionada, foi em direção àquela mulher, que enfim fechou a porta atrás das duas com uma combinação e, sem dizer nada, andou na frente, deixando implícito que devia ser seguida. O odor ficava mais forte corredor a dentro.

— Você não é médica? — Gaguejou. Ironia ou não, a frase não saiu de sua cabeça.

— Se é do que me chamam então sou.

— ...Me mandaram para cá porque estava doente. — Parou.

Ada a olhou de cima a baixo.

— É a mais saudável que me trazem em um bom tempo. Venha, entre. — Deslizou a porta do fim do corredor com um empurrão e o miasma arrebatou suas narinas.

— O que tem aí dentro? — Se controlou para não fazer vômito.

Ada suspirou alto, o som potencializado pelo mecanismo de sua máscara.

— Entre logo ou ele ficará bravo.

— Ele...?

Sem paciência, a mulher a empurrou e trancou a porta.

Era uma sala completamente branca sem uma mancha sequer nas paredes, completamente oposta ao cheiro entorpecente.

A doutora puxou uma prancheta e a questionou.

— Quantos anos você tem?

— 19.

— Usa drogas? Lícitas ou não.

— Não. — Lisa relaxou. Talvez tivesse julgado mal a situação e de fato estivesse em uma consulta, embora não muito convencional.

— Remédios de uso contínuo?

— Não.

— Perfeito.

Brusca, Ada a conduziu até dois buracos furados sob medida nas paredes, onde ordenou que pusesse as mãos. Lisa tinha muitas perguntas, mas a mulher não parecia nada paciente. Algo naqueles olhos densos a fez obedecer.

Arregaçou as mangas e deslizou seus braços para dentro dos orifícios, até que a ponta de seus dedos alcançou algo frio e pegajoso. Fez menção de sair por reflexo apenas para ser segurada por trás e forçada para dentro.

Algo...

Algo subia suas mãos...

Era algo vivo. Deu um berro. Sua cabeça girava.

Insetos, talvez. A provavam, lambiam, saltitavam e deixavam seu rastro lubrificado em sua pele alva. O mal cheiro vinha de trás daqueles buracos.

— Tem certeza, meu lorde? — Ada perguntou para o nada como se falasse sozinha. — ...Entendo.

— Por favor, estou assustada. O que está acontecendo? — Lisa rebelou-se, forçando-se para fora, deixando um rastro luminoso entre si e a parede.

Algo...

Continuava se movendo e subindo por seus braços...

Algo denso, do qual um pedaço caiu no chão fazendo o barulho de carne macia. Virou sua retina para enfim encarar a verdade.

Uma colmeia de larvas jazia no piso, desfeita pela queda, insetos lívidos em formação, revoltados por terem sido separados de sua comida.

— Você foi escolhida. Vê? Eles te querem.

De fato os vermes que sobraram em seus braços a escalavam como se a desejassem. Queriam sua carne e sua alma, talvez mais outro componente que se escondesse no âmago de seu ser. Era uma pena que não os quisesse.

— QUE PORRA É ESSA? — Escandalizou-se se debatendo, fazendo seu máximo para expulsar as pequenas criaturas de si. Ralava sua pele na parede, as empurrava com as mãos e nada disso adiantava, eles continuavam, a queriam, a chamavam, era como se mais aparecessem quanto mais rejeitados fossem.

— Não faça escândalo. Venha — Ada a segurou com a intenção de imobilizá-la. Ironicamente, tinha retirado as luvas para lidar com as larvas. Sua mão era permeada por arranhados, cicatrizes e hematomas. Aquela mulher já tinha feito isso antes.

Em um surgimento de força conseguiu empurrar a pseudo médica em direção a uma estante no qual caiu como uma boneca desmontada. Viu um pouco de sangue, livros pesados caíram nela. Tinha a matado? Quem sabe. Correu em direção a porta, tentando abrí-la, sendo respondida com o barulho da resistência da tranca. Começou a berrar, unhar, gritava para que a tirassem dali pelo amor de deus. Lágrimas corriam pela sua bochecha junto com o suor de seu desespero, e paralisou ao sentir a mão gélida de Ada em seu ombro.

Como?

Apesar de suja de sangue, não tinha um arranhão.

— Ele está perdendo a paciência. Está esperando a muito tempo.

— DO QUE VOCÊ TÁ FALANDO, SUA LOUCA?

— Já disse. Você foi escolhida. — Sua máscara fazia sua voz parecer metálica.

— ESCOLHIDA PARA O QUÊ DESGRAÇA?

— ...Não é um trabalho penoso, só venha comigo.

Lisa empurrou Ada e a derrubou de novo. Conseguiu a imobilizar pelos cabelos longos e golpeou sua cabeça contra a mesa de vidro, tingindo o chão alvo de vermelho, mergulhando seus pés em uma poça de sangue. Novamente a doutora caiu imóvel, contudo, seguia com os olhos bem abertos. Esferas verdes, brilhando como esmeralda, afiadas como uma adaga.

Lisa queria ter certeza de que não se levantaria mais, então pegou o maior caco do chão e o desferiu contra seu peito, repetidas vezes, seus movimentos quase ininterruptos. Suava de tensão e adrenalina.

Agora sim estava morta.

Tinha que estar.

Lisa se afastou da cena do crime e puxou o telefone de seu bolso. Seus dedos tremiam demais, era difícil. Conseguiu abrir a tela de discagem. Apertou o primeiro número, e o segundo...

— ...Ele precisa de seu corpo.

Ada a encarava, ainda na mesma posição em que foi deixada.

Aquilo não era possível.

...Aquela mulher não era humana.

Estava lidando com algo maior que ela.

Enfim Ada levantou-se, como se alguém tivesse puxado as cordas de sua marionete. Suas feridas eram irrelevantes.

— A cada mil anos alguém capaz de dar ao meu mestre um herdeiro nasce. Uma anomalia, uma brecha na realidade. Você é sua consorte sagrada, Lisa. Venha, não vai doer.

Antes que a menina pudesse reagir, foi apertada em um certo ponto em seu pescoço que a desligou como um botão. Foi a vez de Lisa cair inconsciente. Ada a arrastou pelas pernas com cuidado apenas o suficiente de não danificar nenhuma parte importante. Havia uma câmara escura nos fundos. Um lugar onde tudo se distorcia em um limiar entre dimensões.

Lisa foi metodicamente despida e amarrada em uma cadeira em posição ginecológica.

— Ela está aqui, meu amo.

Foi respondida por uma voz que só ela podia ouvir.

— ...Eu posso assistir? — Sua voz se adocicou. — Entendo, obrigada. Vou me sentar aqui.

Ele não se contentava com a apatia, por isso, esperou Lisa acordar.

Uma sombra a espreita, a assistindo até que abrisse os olhos.

A garota acordou com esperança de ser tudo um sonho ruim. Virou a cabeça confusa e notou que não conseguia se mexer.

A cada mil anos...

Lembrou-se das palavras de Ada e deu as boas vindas à entidade com um grito.

O que era aquilo? Uma vespa? Uma mosca?

De qualquer forma, um inseto gigante, o maior que já tinha visto. Sua face atemorizada se refletia em seus inúmeros olhos como um mosaico. Pôde ouvir seu zumbido.

Foi umedecida com seu aparelho bucal afunilado que soltava um líquido verde. Provavelmente resto de algum tipo de refeição. Ele esfregava suas patas se preparando.

Logo ela começou a sentir um fogo intenso em sua intimidade. Algo que não podia controlar, era realmente como se queimasse. Em uma questão de segundos seus gritos se transformaram em gemidos e ela implorava para que a criatura a fodesse. Seu corpo tremia, seus quadris se moviam e o inseto se agradava.

Seu pênis saiu de um compartimento abaixo de seu abdôme que se abriu para revelar o membro ereto em um vermelho brilhante. Era pelo menos alguns centímetros maior que Lisa em sua totalidade. As vezes a razão voltava e ela se tornava desesperada, mas em uma fração de segundos sua mente voltava a inebriar novamente.

As cerdas de suas patas dianteiras fizeram cócegas em seus lábios maiores conforme a abria. Era como se avaliasse seu estado. O que uma criatura como aquela sentia e pensava afinal?

A penetração veio como uma facada. Lisa berrou de prazer e repulsa. Repulsa daquela situação e repulsa de si mesma. O tecido da cadeira foi manchado com seu sangue, seu lacre violado. E a cada estocada sua sanidade se esvaia. Ora, ela era o receptáculo, ela precisava aceitar. O inseto a cobria com seu corpo, seu zumbido alto em seu ouvido. Iria aceitá-lo, era o que precisava fazer. Por que mesmo? Não importava mais.

Seus movimentos se tornaram violentos e a garota, antes inocente, o correspondia com suas contrações. Ela era sua consorte...

Seus olhos giraram ao sentir seu útero inflando conforme um líquido quente era despejado dentro de si.

Suas pernas tremeram...

Havia mais algo além do líquido. Algo redondo. Estava entrando em seu cérvix.

...Ovos...

Talvez por ser absurdo e querer desligar, talvez por êxtase genuíno, Lisa alcançou o clímax.

O silêncio se estabeleceu e algo foi comunicado entre Ada e a criatura.

— Sinto muito não ter sido o suficiente, mestre. Parecia saudável.

O inseto proferiu um zumbido que mais parecia um rosnar.

— Eu...? — Ada foi enviada a um estado de parálise tamanha a produção de endorfinas. — Estou tão feliz, mestre... Farei o meu melhor.

Ada não podia o dar filhos, então ficaria feliz em o dar seu corpo.

Soltou sua máscara com um clique e tocou o membro de seu amo ainda rijo, inalando seus feromônios profundamente. Era tão pequena e insignificante perto daquilo... Mesmo assim ele era generoso o suficiente para zumbir em aprovação a suas lambidas e toque.

Mas ele precisava de algo mais.

A acariciou em sua face e a atirou no chão, subindo sobre ela, derretendo sua calça de látex com seu regurgitar.

— Mestre, estou honrada...!

Sua coxa tinha cicatrizes de queimaduras.

Não era a primeira vez que entrava em contato com aquele ácido.

Regurgitou também sobre seus seios e por fim sobre sua boca. Ela engoliu tudo de bom grado, juntando os restos com as mãos para que não escapulisse. Não havia nada no mundo como aquele odor pútrido, o perfume intenso produzido pelas entranhas de seu amado. Enfim foi penetrada e, apesar da dor, o aceitava completamente. Seu corpo se distorcia para acomodá-lo e se estava o satisfazendo era tudo que importava.

Era uma pena que não podia o dar filhos...

Lisa acordava de seu transe e o efeito do afrodisíaco em si evaporava. Seus olhos se arregalaram com a cena a sua frente. Era isso que tinha acontecido com ela. Não pôde evitar a não ser vomitar por entre suas lágrimas. Havia algo em sua barriga, permanentemente distorcida, e presa daquele jeito não havia nada que podia fazer.

Seu choro se misturou com os gemidos da outra e, mais uma vez, o inseto alcançou o êxtase. Dessa vez sem ovos para por. Ejaculou dentro de Ada em um jato que transbordou violentamente para fora. Ela se sentia completa, preenchida, embora sempre com uma lacuna por não poder carregar sua prole. A criatura tardou a se desencaixar de sua serva que assim que foi solta se contorceu sem ar. Apesar de difícil por não ter mãos, a ajudou com sua máscara como pôde, com patas e boca.

— O senhor é tão gentil, mestre.

E assim a criatura se retirou rumo as sombras.

* * *

Lisa já aceitara que sua tortura não teria fim. Era incapaz de raciocinar ou falar. Ada a mantinha em uma dieta líquida de composição duvidosa que era administrada por tubos. A mulher também trocava suas fraldas, ia e vinha sem dizer nada, duas vezes ao dia, em horário pontual.

A doença que a trouxe a esta clínica, afinal, fora o desenvolvimento de seu saco de ovos, o clamor de seu corpo por não ser usado. Os sintomas não existiam mais agora. Nunca imaginaria algo assim. Devia ser impossível.

Naquele dia tinha acordado com cólicas violentas. Algo se contraia revoltado. O que quer que tivesse sido depositado nela agora queria sair. Urrava de dor. Ada sorriu, ainda que por trás da máscara, ao ver a cena por através da câmera de monitoramento. Soltou uma lágrima, até. Era lindo. Seu mestre devia estar radiante. Quis assistir pessoalmente; devia garantir que nada acontecesse com os ovos.

Talvez Lisa esperasse ajuda quando viu a doutora entrar. Mas não, apenas tirou sua fralda. Analisou o dilatamento de sua vagina — estava perfeito. Naquela altura tudo correria como devia ser.

Lisa sentiu seus pulmões queimarem com seu próprio berro, tremendo ambos seus músculos e esqueleto, chorando por não ter outra escolha.

Com sons úmidos audíveis, o primeiro ovo foi expelido, e então o segundo, o terceiro. Aproximadamente do tamanho de um bebê humano cada um. Eles tremiam, prestes a eclodir...!

Ada começou a se despir.

Se daria de oferenda.

Seu mestre interferiu com um zumbido alto que ecoou pela sala.

— Senhor... Mesmo depois de tudo, eu não sou digna?

A criatura a olhou com cada um de seus olhos e a resposta foi algo que ela jamais pensou que ouviria.

— ...Eu não compreendo.

Ainda olhando para seu senhor ela se foi andando para trás. Se viu refletida nos globos oculares da criatura. Não merecia aquelas palavras, mas não era ninguém para discordar.

— Obrigada, mestre.

Assim, a porta se fechou. Larvas raivosas destruiram os ovos, se debatendo cegas em busca do primeiro sinal de carne, quase canibalizando a si mesmas tamanha sua fúria. O inseto assistia deleitado.

Começou a regurgitar sobre a garota, ajudaria suas crianças.

Era um ácido diferente dessa vez. A fazia derreter.

Lisa não era mais ninguém se não a imagem de sua dor.

Com dentes pontudos eles a devoraram, sugaram seu sangue, rasgaram seus músculos. Nem um pedaço sobraria e, em breve, o herdeiro tomaria forma através dos destroços.


End file.
